


Rumors

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-14
Updated: 2007-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-27 13:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30123639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: Denethor had heard rumors of a Ranger from the North.





	Rumors

**Author's Note:**

> Another for the [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/) "Hearing" challenge. This one is especially for [caras_galadhon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel/pseuds/caras_galadhon). All the sons of Gondor in one 100 word drabble. *grin*

Denethor had heard rumors of a Ranger from the North, rumors that he was Isildur's Heir. Rumors, he never trusted--but his other sources concurred, and those he did trust.

The news concerned him, deeply. This Ranger reminded him too much of another, one whose sweet words and noble bearing had almost snared Denethor; almost, but not quite.

He would need to watch his sons. Boromir was too much a man of Gondor to be swayed by fine words and fine deeds--but Faramir, with his poet's heart, was vulnerable. He would need to keep an eye on the boy.


End file.
